


Even Death Cannot Part Us

by ihatsu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: ABO is not super super apparent though, Alpha Gellert Grindelwald, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Darkish Newt, From Childhood to Adulthood, Grindelwald and Newt are in love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Minor Theseus Scamander/Leta Lestrange, Omega Newt, Pre-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Slight Canon Divergence, Spoilers for both movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihatsu/pseuds/ihatsu
Summary: The Scamanders know there is little hope in believing that their youngest son will be a Beta, forget an Alpha. When the time comes, they quietly arrange a partner for Newt, not wanting to draw public scrutiny on them. Said partner happens to be one Gellert Grindelwald, prior to his rise as a Dark Lord.





	Even Death Cannot Part Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a prompt from the kinkmeme, but my muse snatched it and got woefully off track.
> 
> You can find the original prompt here:  
> https://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1184.html?thread=2343584#cmt2343584

The Scamanders are an old and pureblood wizarding family -- at their core, they are of traditionalist mindsets. The family has consisted entirely of Alphas and Betas, something they pride themselves in because  Omega-aligned individuals are often seen as subservient and weak. Everything the Scamanders are not. They have two sons, Theseus and Newton, who are eight years apart in age. Theseus is extroverted, strong, assertive, and will most definitely be an Alpha when he comes of age; however, it’s Newton’s weird obsession with magical beasts, aversion to physical touch and eye contact, and shy demeanour that worries them. Diana and Theodore Scamander desperately wish that their youngest will come to age as a Beta.

True to their beliefs, at age fourteen, Theseus presents as an Alpha and a powerful one at that. Newt stares up in admiration at his older brother and declares with all his youthful exuberance that he'll be a ‘big, bad Alpha just like Thee!’ Theseus grins fondly and pats the messy curls atop his head, reassuring him.

It is sudden and too early -- though, not wholly unexpected -- when Newt turns a mere eight years old, that he shows all the signs of a budding Omega. In a flurry of events, his parents scurry to find a suitable Alpha on the hush, preferably someone outside of England to avoid excessive publicity. They cannot and will not be the laughing stock of the pureblood community, not to mention the number of horror stories they’ve heard down the grapevine, stories that they touch on briefly when explaining Newt’s situation to him. They find an acceptable mate in a man called Gellert Grindelwald, former student of Durmstrang and a powerful wizard. The man is young, only twenty-three, but still ages older than their youngest. Diana is anxious that Gellert won’t approve of such a youthful mate and her husband worries that Newt will remain his stubborn and distant self.

It doesn't matter because Gellert takes an instant shine to the young boy when he visits with his parents on a fair summer day, even after it takes a couple of hours to actually track down the child. They find him playing with a Bowtruckle clan deep in the woods behind the Scamander estate. His mother instantly descends upon him, berating him for hiding from their honoured guest. The blonde-haired wizard steps in to stop her tirade, assuring her that he doesn’t mind in the slightest. Sufficiently cowed, the Scamander matriarch steps back in line beside her husband.

His prospective mate kneels down beside Newt, cautious, quiet and oddly fascinated, and he speaks in a soft voice, “Hello, Newton. My name is Gellert. These are Bowtruckles, right?”

Up until this point, the child has been enamoured with observing the small green twig-like creatures climbing over his scrawny, freckled arms. Finally, shy emerald eyes turn to the stranger’s face for the briefest of moments -- taking in dissimilarly coloured eyes, platinum blonde hair, and an angular jaw -- before returning back to the leafy critters. Newt automatically launches into a lengthy explanation, especially apparent whenever someone shows the smallest inkling of interest in magical creatures, “Hello, Mr. Gellert. Yes, you seem to be fairly knowledgeable. Bowtruckles are such fascinating creatures beasts. You see, they are extremely shy and yet, when their home is threatened, they will attempt to gouge the eyes out of whomever they deem dangerous. Did you know they only inhabit trees of wand-worthy bark? Oh, and please call me Newt, no one calls me ‘Newton,’ unless I’m in trouble.”

The boy has a sweet smile on his lips as he talks and the older male can’t help but find himself endeared by it. His mother tells him that Gellert is to potentially be his future husband, someone who will care for him when he has matured and no longer lives with his parents. For once, Newt doesn't protest because Gellert seems like a nice man who doesn't mind his weird hobbies. His parents are thrilled beyond belief and the two families immediately begin forging an unbreakable blood agreement.

The next day, the young adult Newt is to wed bestows a beautiful golden band with the inscription  _ ‘ _ _ Für meinen schatz’ _ and the Deathly Hallows symbol to him . The Grindelwald son states that it translates to  _ ‘For my sweetheart’ _ and Newt’s face -- still chubby with baby fat, but somehow wise beyond his years -- flushes in pleasure at hearing this. It is too big for his fingers and it is too bizarre for a child his age to wear an engagement ring, so Gellert conjures a leather cord, slides the ring on it, and then loops it around Newt’s neck. The necklace is a comforting weight as it rests against his chest, full of promises and hope.

The wizard with mismatched eyes shows his identical band to the other and he recites the words that will complete the bonding ritual, “May these rings bind us together, even beyond death.”

Newt repeats the same words with such certainty, his voice steady, a faint red hue passing over the apples of his cheeks, “May these rings bind us together, even beyond death.”

Aurelian strands of magic erupt from the pair of rings and intertwine in between the newly-engaged couple. The German man leaves a gentle kiss on the younger’s forehead. Even though the two have barely known each other for two days, he thinks they can be happy together. A wedding ceremony will not be planned until the Scamander comes closer to the wizarding legal age, and that is far off on the horizon. Theseus is mildly confused during the whole visit, but as long as his younger brother is happy, he is too. These memories get pushed back into the recesses of his mind because he is preoccupied with studying for his N.E.W.Ts at the end of his sixth year.

Gellert comes to see Newt several times over the years, mostly private with either one of his parents supervising. As the freckled boy grows older, his scent begins to form; it is a refreshing taste of the ocean’s salt and the crisp breeze that flows over mountain tops and through vast forests. Ever observant, the child gifts him with his favourite scarf, his mate grateful at the kind gesture. Grindelwald revels in the smell, recalling it whenever he feels loneliest. To return the favour, he brings wayward creatures he rescues on his escapades throughout the world to Newt to tend to. He continues doing so because the sparkle in those expressive green eyes is worth any trouble he goes through to obtain them. Despite his blooming affections for the boy, he knows there is much he still must do, much he must plan for, and he cannot lose sight of his destiny. His visits become further and further apart, but nonetheless still filled with fond memories every time he must depart. Newt’s schedule gets increasingly busier with him attending Hogwarts now. Time flies by and he gradually amasses power and acolytes who believe his mission is just.

* * *

 

During Newt’s fifth year at Hogwarts, he collapses mid-class and is rushed to the infirmary, only to discover that he is having his first heat. An unmated Omega suffers for the better part of a week, writhing in pain. So when the school nurse contacts Newt’s parents via a fire-call, they inform her that he has an intended that they will get in touch with. That same day, a foreign and striking young man in his early thirties arrives as discreetly as possible at the magical school, claiming to be Newt’s fiancé. There is an emergency room set up for cases like these, a constant stream of food, drinks and other things are supplied, and Gellert relocates the boy there. Newt is completely out of it, but when he is surrounded by Gellert’s comforting scent, he knows he is in good hands and relaxes. The older wizard can feel excitement thrumming through his body, nerves on fire, and he can barely tell left from right with the overwhelming pheromones emitting from the freckled male. That night and the next several nights, they spend in a loving embrace, slowly exploring and discovering each other’s bodies. On the last day of Newt’s heat, Gellert is all too happy to seal their bond with a bite on the meat of the junction between the younger’s shoulder and neck. Green eyes are closed in bliss as the teen lets out an exquisite moan; the German is all too quick to follow him.

They are covered in sweat and various body fluids as they entwine around one another on the luxurious bed. Satisfied sounds, filled with the euphoria of bonding, reverberate throughout the room, Gellert’s lips curl into the faintest of smiles as he tucks matted curly bangs away from those dazed green eyes. He murmurs his lover’s name and peppers kisses along the stretch of freckles decorating his face. Newt is barely conscious, but he still finds the strength to giggle at the ticklish sensation.

“Thank you, Gellert.” The redhead says, smiling sweetly at his mate, and it’s an image that is seared into the older wizard’s mind forever -- he’ll make sure he saves this memory in Pensieve so he can relive it over and over again. He wants to tuck his beloved away from the world, where he knows he’ll be safe, but he also realizes that Newt has an incurable wanderlust. Gellert never wants to be the cause for any profound sadness in Newt, so he will let the younger go wherever he wants when the time comes.

“Anything for you, liebling.” He replies, promises looming heavily in his voice.

* * *

 

Newt gets expelled from Hogwarts the following spring for endangering a student’s life and Grindelwald has to hear news of it from the gossip columns because his mate is too ashamed to bring it up in any of their exchanges. He is furious, anger boiling and barely contained underneath his skin, because he knows Newt is the most kind-hearted human being on this planet and he knows through his letter correspondences with the adolescent that he had become good friends with one Leta Lestrange -- it must be her Newt is covering for. Unfortunately, he is too late and there is nothing left that he can do, no matter how much influence he has now, so he writes soothing words to his fiancé, who reassures him that at least his wand hasn’t been snapped. The fire inside him quells ever so slightly when he reads that his estranged friend, Albus, is the one who persuades the Ministry to leave the boy’s wand intact. The curly haired wizard continues his education with private tutors hired by his family, occasionally being aided by his older brother, who is now a rising Auror.

Then, the Great War hits and chaos descends upon Europe. Muggles and wizards alike are scrambling around for resources, manpower, and weapons. The ban preventing any British magical citizens from participating in the war is passed by the Ministry, a ban that goes unheeded by Theseus Scamander. The fool dives headfirst into the front lines of battle and Gellert understands all too well that Newt is not one to stand idly by, especially when news of a wizarding regime employing Ukrainian Ironbellies reaches his ears. It takes all of Gellert’s willpower not to kidnap his mate and keep him hidden away from the atrocities being committed. Nonetheless, he watches and he waits on the sidelines as the war comes and goes, keeping a careful eye trained on his beloved, ensuring no undue harm came to him. He chuckles, humourlessly, when he learns from reports that the dragons respond to no one except for Newt and had tried to eat everyone in the battalion. Only Newt would return unscathed from an encounter with the world’s largest known species of dragon.

Newt and Gellert get married in secret -- far from the prying eyes of their families -- in the year of 1915, when the Scamander is eighteen years of age. It is a quick ceremony without any flair, but they don’t care. Finally, the golden band that had adorned Newt’s neck for many years takes its rightful place on his left ring finger. Four years have gone by with furtive sightings and meetings between the two, and then, the Great War finally comes to a close. Men retire back to their homes, bruised and battered, physically and mentally, but alive for the most part. The casualty count is too high for anyone to truly be happy. Although Newt returns earlier than most, the blonde can see the darkness that haunts those hazel eyes when they see each other again and he wishes with all his might that he could wipe it away. Instead, he fiercely kisses Newt, expressing just how much he has missed him, and they tumble into the freckled wizard’s bedroom.

The next morning, they enter the dining room, greeting the elder Scamanders; Theseus is away on Ministry business and he hardly returns to the family estate, having occupied a flat in central London for convenience’s sake. Diana is greying at the edges, but still as beautiful as the day they first met, and she opens her mouth to mention their impending wedding. Newt is quick to correct her, saying that he and Gellert have already been officially married for three years. His mother and father are scandalized, only because neither of them had deigned to inform them. The redhead shoots an apologetic grin their way to placate them. The German man intertwines their fingers and brings the scarred hand up to his lips, love apparent in his eyes. Newt’s parents can’t be more pleased at the sight -- they had made the right choice of mate for their son. They usher the two lovebirds out of the room and the house by the end of the week, since it is only proper that a wedded couple should occupy their own residence. Gellert buys a house for them on the outskirts of London, not too close to heavily populated areas, but not too far that necessities are inaccessible. Newt ends up being offered a desk job at the Ministry of Magic in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, thanks to his experience on the Eastern Front. His enthusiasm for and extensive knowledge of magical creatures propels him upward in the Ministry. Newt’s dream of becoming a magizoologist is within his grasp and in 1918, a man named Augustus Worme commissions the Scamander to author a book about magical beasts. The redhead jumps at the chance to travel and research, but he warily looks to his mate, unsure if the other will allow it.

Grindelwald has never been able to deny Newt anything, so he acquiesces, imparting him with an ever-fond smile as he leaves with a suitcase in hand. The suitcase is a celebratory gift from his Alpha, filled with Undetectable Extension charms that the two of them had imbued the case with together.

* * *

 

Despite how busy and hectic his travels become, Newt still finds the time to send regular letters to his husband, if only to assuage any concerns about his well-being. But he spins tales of all the animals he meets along the way and Gellert enjoys the way the man writes. The pale-haired wizard’s replies are spread thin as he gains momentum in his revolution closer to the mid-1920s, so much that they actually lose contact for some time and Gellert forgets to tell his Omega that he has left for New York in search of a child infected with an Obscurial. He takes on the form of Percival Graves, the Director of Magical Law Enforcement, to disguise his movement and successfully infiltrates the hierarchy of the Magical Congress of the United States of America. By this time, Newt has realized that his husband has been engaged in less than savoury actions all across Europe, acolytes shouting about wizarding supremacy. The magizoologist does not agree with the crusade’s ideals, but he wants to give his Alpha a chance to explain himself. Gellert has been nothing but understanding in his experience.

After receiving a tip from his former professor, Newt is heading to America with a nearly fully recovered Thunderbird in his case. He must take a short detour through New York as that is the only port of entry from where he is traveling from. He does not expect things to go sour at all. His Niffler manages to escape and wreak havoc upon a Muggle banking establishment, then his Occamy egg decides to hatch, and all this leads him to meet Jacob Kowalski and Tina Goldstein.

Goldstein scolds him after Apparating them away from prying non-magical eyes. The brunette is standing too close for comfort, making Newt twitchy, but his Omega scent is subdued since he’s already mated, so she doesn’t seem to notice anything amiss. He can tell that the woman is an Alpha -- not particularly strong, but an Alpha, nonetheless.

“Why in the name of Deliverance Dane did you let that thing loose?”

Newt hurriedly tries to explain that it is simply in his Niffler’s nature to be attracted to shiny objects, but the American interrupts him several times. Following their choppy conversation, she informs him that she’s forcefully taking him somewhere, MACUSA, apparently.

“So, you work for MACUSA? What are you, some kind of investigator?” Green eyes narrow as they scrutinize the woman in front of him. He notes a hint of hesitance when she replies. Her line of questioning veers off to ask if he bothered to Obliviate the Muggle (with some confusion on the terminology). Goldstein grips him firmly by the crook of his elbow, drags him across New York, until they reach a place called the Woolworth Building, and then to the Major Investigation Department. There are several important looking wizards and witches. Newt recognizes the dark-skinned woman as MACUSA’s President Picquery herself and observant eyes note that the stern, but handsome, man standing nearby, his eyes widening, almost imperceptibly, when the two make a raucous entrance.

Madam Picquery twirls on them, her anger quite discernible, but contained, “I thought I made your position here clear, Miss Goldstein.”

Goldstein’s embarrassment is visible at the other woman’s words and increases as the criticism continues. After a few shameful minutes, Tina is pushing the magizoologist back to the elevator and to the basement levels where the Wand Permit Office is located. To her credit, the brunette attempts to regain some semblance of authority and inquires if he has registered for a wand permit. Newt inwardly berates himself for his ignorance, but lies sweetly through his teeth, and tells her that he made an application weeks ago.

“Scamander…” The former Auror tests his last name out, suspicious of him, “And you were just in Equatorial Guinea?”

“Yes, I’ve just returned from a year in the field. I’m writing a book about magical creatures. And before you ask: no, not an extermination guide. I want to help the wizarding community understand why we should be protecting these creatures instead of killing them needlessly.” A dark eyebrow is raised in skepticism, but as she opens her mouth to comment, a pretentious voice cuts through the room.

“Goldstein! Where is she? Goldstein!” A short, well-dressed man appears and Newt sees the woman duck behind her desk in an attempt to remain hidden. Eventually, she peeks out, a perfectly guilty look on her features. Her superior, Newt supposes, grills Goldstein for interrupting a serious meeting between the higher ups. The dark-haired man from the Major Investigation Department sweeps in, clothes flowing behind him. Ebony eyes dart to where the redhead is standing, causing Newt’s curiosity to be piqued. Why does this unknown man keep doing such odd things?

“Afternoon, Mr. Graves, sir!”

“Afternoon, ah -- Abernathy.” Graves seems to have momentarily forgotten the other man’s name, but recovers quickly. Tina is in front of him instantly, eagerness abundantly clear, and presents her case to the man.

“Mr. Graves, sir, this is Mr. Scamander.” Newt knows he can’t have misunderstood the confusingly fond glance at him, not when they are standing so close to each other. “He has a crazy creature in that case and it got out and caused mayhem in a No-Maj bank, sir.”

“Well, let’s see the little guy.”

The magizoologist can feel panic bubbling up in his throat. He knows America is extremely strict in regards to magical beasts and he doesn’t have permits for any of them. He unconsciously holds his breath, but it is all for naught, because inside the case is not his creatures, but some rather delicious looking pastries. Graves levels Goldstein with a disapproving and exasperated glare, before swiftly walking away -- not without another glimpse at Newt though.

* * *

 

After Newt has successfully tracked down Jacob to his apartment and subsequently, the two men are dragged unceremoniously to Tina’s residence, the British wizard has the pleasure of meeting the sweeter sister of the Goldsteins: Queenie. He promptly comes to the conclusion that she is a natural Legilimens in the few minutes he is in her presence; he can smell it on her. Queenie, a fellow Omega, is a beautiful woman with delicate features and blonde curls framing her charming face.

“Teenie, you brought men home? Who are they?” She questions, a slight New York accent coating her voice, something Tina doesn’t have. The older Goldstein lets out a sound of frustration and she hurries around the room, trying to clean up the clutter.

“That’s Mr. Scamander. He’s committed a serious infraction of the National Statue of Secrecy--” The brunette starts.

“He’s a _criminal_?”

Tina scowls at the mildly impressed tone that colours her sister’s voice, but endures on with her introductions. They share a cordial dinner together, but Newt advises that they should all turn in for the night -- Jacob needs medicine and rest from his Murtlap bite. Then, the redhead invites the baker into his case, much to the latter’s surprise, treats the wound with a salve of some sort, and hands Jacob some pills. The two men go about feeding the multitude of creatures living in Newt’s briefcase, the shorter man’s face in constant awe. The magizoologist explains that he rescues, nurtures, protects, and releases them in safe environments when he can. Jacob stumbles upon a frozen landscape and a black foggy mass swirling with restless energy, but enclosed in a shimmery, translucent bubble. Before Jacob can approach the strange object, Newt’s sharp voice cuts through, “Step back. It’s an Obscurus.”

The stout Muggle reads enough off his expression to know not to press any further. The redhead’s voice changes to something colder and less welcoming as he declares that he must find the rest of his creatures before they are harmed in any manner.

“Before _they_ get hurt.” Jacob repeats, almost incredulously.

“Yes, Mr. Kowalski. See, they’re currently in foreign territory, surrounded by millions of the most vicious creatures on the planet.” Newt pauses for a beat, dramatically, “Humans.”

Newt’s demeanour shifts back to his semi-cheery one as he asks where his Erumpent may have escaped to.

* * *

 

Gellert, now masquerading as Percival Graves, can’t believe the unlikely odds of seeing his Omega in New York at the same time as him. He knows he can’t break his cover just yet, but he can’t resist eyeing his beautiful mate every chance he gets. The Dark Lord realizes that Newt is apprehensive at his behaviour and yet, he is a slave to his temptations. He catches a whiff of the refreshing scent; it’s been too long since they had last seen each other.

Grindelwald meets up with Credence Barebone, a gangly boy suffering at the hands of that atrocious witch hunter, in a poorly illuminated alleyway. He offers words of sympathy and comfort, and inquires about their mutual objective.

“My vision showed only the child’s immense power. He or she is no older than ten. I saw this child in close proximity to your mother -- she I saw so plainly.”

Credence responds, dejectedly, “That could be any one of hundreds.”

“There is something else. Something I have neglected to tell you. I saw you beside me in New York. You’re the one who gains this child’s trust. You are the key -- this I saw. You want to join the wizarding world. I want those things for you too, Credence. So find the child. Find the child and we’ll all be free.”

He rests a firm but reassuring hand on the younger’s shoulder and Apparates away.

* * *

 

Two men -- one a wizard in a peacock blue peacoat, the other an inconspicuous No-Maj -- manage to retrieve the Niffler and Erumpent with some difficulty and return to the magically expanded case. Newt doesn’t get a chance to exit because he knows that the catches have been locked and now, they are being moved.

* * *

 

Numerous officials from different countries line the edges of the pentagram office deep with MACUSA’s headquarters, something Tina fails to notice as she rushes into the chamber.

“Madam President, I’m so sorry to interrupt, but this is critical…” Her trembling voice trails off as she realizes she has stumbled into a meeting full of international delegates. Picquery is not impressed in the slightest, but allows her to continue. Goldstein places Newt’s case on the floor before her and raps her knuckles on the lid. A few seconds pass and the curly haired wizard pops out, Jacob following shortly after, a sheepish look covering his face. The dignitaries buzz, curious and concerned, but it is ignored by Newt, who is intently observing the image of Senator Shaw’s body with strange markings decorating his face.

“Merlin’s beard.”

A Chinese representative asks, “You know which of your creatures was responsible, Mr. Scamander?”

“No creature did this… Don’t pretend! You must know what that was; look at the marks…” Newt halts his examination, “That was an Obscurus.”

The room bursts into noise and the magizoologist can see Tina’s former boss sitting up straighter, poised with alertness. Madam Picquery is not convinced of his plight and commands Graves to impound the man’s case. Pandemonium breaks out and Newt dreads the moments that follow. The three of them are bound and escorted to a prison cell to be questioned at a later time.

* * *

 

During Newt’s interrogation, he swears there is something strangely familiar about Graves’ scent, but that is impossible because he has never met the man before. It nearly catches him off guard when the wizard sitting opposite to him asks about his possible alignment to Grindelwald’s cause. A glint of a gold ring -- one that is all too familiar to him -- catches his attention. He glances at the identical ring adorning his ring finger.

The dark-haired Director finishes the inquiry by sentencing the two criminals to death. He purposefully plays the band with the Deathly Hallows symbol engraved and sends a look laden with barely concealed affection in those dark eyes his way. Suddenly, the whole situation makes sense: his husband is currently posing as Graves. Newt is not terribly concerned with how to escape MACUSA custody, seeing as he still has his Swooping Evil hidden away in his sleeve.

Tina and him flee from the Death Potion room and nearly collide with Queenie and Jacob, who have somehow come across their wands and his beloved suitcase.

“Get in.” Queenie directs and gestures to the case, a plan forming in her mind.

* * *

 

The group of four visit the Blind Pig speakeasy for information regarding Newt’s Demiguise and after narrowly avoiding capture, Dougal and the now shrunken Occamy chick are placed back in the suitcase where they’ll be protected. Once they arrive at Times Square, explosions erupt from the Obscurus spiraling through the area. Graves is there, prowling, and focused on the writhing mass above him as Newt Apparates down the street, silently observing.

The British wizard informs Tina, who appears shortly after him, that the identity of the Obscurial is none other than the Second Salem boy Tina had tried to save months ago from his foster mother. Newt is fascinated because there has never been a documented case of an Obscurial living past the age of ten and he knows Credence must be unparalleled in power. This explains why his Alpha is so obsessed with gaining favour of the creature. While Gellert is occupied with battling the elder Goldstein sister, he seizes the opportunity to approach the angry cloud that is the Obscurus underground.

His voice is soft, cautious and soothing, as he calmly addresses Credence, “I’m here to help you, Credence. I’m not here to hurt you. You know, I’ve come across someone just like you, Credence. A girl -- a young girl who’d been imprisoned. She’d been locked away and punished for her magic.”

He secretes calming pheromones and curls in on himself to appear less threatening to the young man. The boy responds well and his corporeal form returns, hunched over like a frightened child, featherlike tendrils of black smoke emitting from him. Credence stares at the wizard with an inkling of hope.

“Credence, can I come over to you? Can I come over?” Newt creeps forward slowly, but before he can make any more progress, Graves emerges from the darkness, startling Credence into running away from the Auror. “Wait, Credence! Mr. Graves, back away please.”

Gellert shoots a confused glance at his Omega, but concedes and stays where he is. The redhead inches forward to the abused boy, afraid of alarming him again. He finally gets in touching distance, but even so, doesn’t make any sudden movements to touch him. He kneels beside the black-haired male and opens his arms in a welcoming gesture; he waits for Credence to initiate any contact between them. Dark eyes are vaguely wary, but Newt’s scent feels like a warm blanket on a cold day, and he nearly leaps into the other’s embrace, so desperate for affection. The green-eyed wizard gladly and gently wraps his arms around Credence, stroking his hair. As always, Gellert is impressed by Newt’s intrinsic understanding of injured creatures, be it beast or human.

“Credence, I promise no harm will come to you any longer. My mate and I will take good care of you, I swear on my life.”

“Y-your mate?” Credence stutters out, an ebony eye peeking out from the crook of Newt’s shoulder.

“Yes. He is my Alpha and he’s always looked out for me, even on my most rowdy days. He may seem distant, but you have my word, he is a good man at heart.”

Graves’ features melt from the stoic facade to one so open and vulnerable with emotion. It is an odd sight to see for Newt, who stares out of the corner of his eye at the man, and then he indicates that the other may approach.

“Look, Credence, the Mr. Graves you knew, the one who yelled at you and struck you, this is not the same one.” The magizoologist lies and Gellert just knows he’ll be getting an earful at some point about his behaviour. “This man: he is my husband, my Alpha, my mate. I swear to you, this man will protect the both of us.”

Credence shakes from the sheer emotion he is experiencing and he pulls back slightly to examine the well-dressed wizard. He isn’t sure what to expect, but Graves gives him a reassuring smile, softening his features.

“I apologize, Credence, this is not my true face. I had to disguise myself in order to rescue you.” The German man explains. The delicate moment is interrupted by loud screaming and movement; Credence becomes agitated, forcing Newt and Gellert to retreat as he transforms into the Obscurus once more. Madam Picquery is at the forefront of the group of new arrivals, Aurors aiming their wands at the growing cloud. Gellert, a slightly manic look in his eyes, whips around to face them, and shouts, “Wands down! Anyone harms him, they’ll answer to me!”

His orders go unheeded; the wizards and witches launch a horde of spells at the Obscurus, ripping anguished howls from Credence. The onslaught of magic is relentless and brutal. At this point, Tina, having just regained consciousness, shuffles to the tunnels; she yells and she yells, but no one is listening.

At long last, the black mass of smoke shrinks in on itself, before exploding and forcing everyone to stumble backward. Small wisps of vapour are all that is left of the boy, lazily floating upwards into the opening in the ceiling. Newt’s face shows only despair at the sight. Goldstein sinks to her knees and sobs -- she has failed him yet again. The man disguised as Graves climbs up on to the platform, closing the distance between him and the remnants of the Obscurus, while the Aurors begin advancing toward him.

“You fools. Do you realize what you’ve done?” His teeth are clenched, enraged, but Madam Picquery is fast to jump in.

“The Obscurial was killed on my orders, Mr. Graves.”

“Yes, and history will surely note that, Madam President. What was done here tonight was not right.” He stalks toward the woman, like a predator surveying its prey. She barrages him with excuses -- because they are nothing except excuses for her actions. Gellert simply laughs, bitterly. “A law that has us scuttling like rats in the gutter! A law that demands that we conceal our true nature! A law that forces us to take such cowardly actions in order to prevent our discovery! I ask you, Madam President -- no, I ask all of you -- who does this law protect? Us? Or them? I refuse to bow down any longer.”

Newt thinks he is beginning to see the reasoning behind his husband’s revolution. Gellert and the MACUSA Aurors engage in an exchange of viciously thrown spells. The President whips out her wand, surprising the defiant man. That fleeting lapse of judgment allows for the dark-skinned witch to bind him and bring him to his knees.

“Who are you? You are not the Mr. Graves I know…” She trails off, a hint of sadness gracing her face, because she knows the man she considers a friend is most likely not a part of this world anymore.  _"Revelio."_

Graves’ stern image fades away, revealing platinum blonde hair, one light blue eye, and the other dark like an abyss. He is the man stirring up chaos in Europe: Gellert Grindelwald.

The Dark Lord smirks and speaks with contempt, “Do you think you can hold me?”

“We’ll do our best, Mr. Grindelwald.” Madam Picquery retorts. Two Aurors surround him and escort him to the entrance of the subway station, where Newt is standing.

A knowing smile passes over his pale lips as he asks, “Will we die, just a little?”

The question means nothing to everyone, but Newt knows exactly what he is implying. The British wizard doesn’t deign to respond, his eyes say it all to his Alpha. Despite all his faults, the young Scamander is still deeply in love with the man and he’ll do everything in his power to help him. Gellert still owes him a detailed explanation of his motives after all.

* * *

 

Newt sticks around for a couple of weeks following Gellert’s imprisonment to ensure that his husband’s liberation is secured. It won’t happen immediately because there is a time for everything. As much as he dislikes Abernathy’s pompous attitude, he ends up enlisting the smaller man’s help. When he bids goodbye to Tina and Queenie at the harbour, everything for the plan is concrete and assured.

 _Soon, they can be together again._ Newt muses.

Following his arrival in his home country and being welcomed home by Theseus, he is forcefully confined to traveling only within the limits of England. For someone with a penchant for long and arduous journeys, he becomes restless. His home is too lonely, too quiet without the presence of his husband.

He attempts to appeal the travel ban placed upon him, but is largely unsuccessful, even after the fifth try and nine months have passed; this time, though, he learns that Credence is still alive and kicking somewhere in Europe. Following the hearing, his brother pulls him back, insistent on confronting him.

“You think I like the idea of Grimmson any more than you do?” Theseus growls, grip tightening around Newt’s arm, making him uncomfortable.

“Listen, I don’t want to hear how the ends justify the means again.”

“You know, everyone is going to have to pick a side eventually. Even you.” Newt doesn’t respond verbally, but his stern glare says more than enough. Theseus sighs, still testy, but pulls the other into an unreciprocated hug.

The Head Auror whispers in his ear, “They’re watching you.”

His brother’s prediction comes to pass just prior to being summoned by Albus Dumbledore, but he gets rid of his tail with ease. The professor casually inquires about his hearing and about Credence’s heritage, but Newt is all too familiar with Grindelwald’s manipulative tactics that he can draw parallels between them. He supposes this is why they had been so personally involved at some point in the past. His assumptions are correct when Dumbledore blatantly requests he go to Paris to search for Credence and to partake in the fight against Grindelwald. His parents ensured that his marriage to the budding Dark Lord is a well-kept secret among his family; not even Theseus recalls the name of his spouse. So it doesn’t come as a surprise that the wise Dumbledore is unaware of his marital status. Exasperation is plain on his face after the other has Disapparated. His irritation grows when the middle-aged man’s glove slips a business card in his front pocket with the directions to the Parisian safe house.

Newt comes home to a letter from Gellert sitting on his kitchen table.

> _Für meinen schatz,_
> 
> _I am afraid I will have to keep this short, meine liebe. We have much to discuss and not nearly enough time. You are one of the purest souls in this world and nothing makes me happier than being by your side. I know you have heard about the incidents involving myself and my followers by now and I know you may not agree with the things I do, but believe me when I say that this is all necessary for the greater good. Action may not always guarantee happiness, but inaction most definitely will not. All I ask of you is to think about how much will be different. I promise the new world we are heralding in shall be a better one, one more infinitely beautiful; this is the kind of world I wish to see our future children growing up in._
> 
> _We will talk more in Paris._
> 
> _Always yours,_ _  
> _ _GG_

The footnote contains an address to Grindelwald’s hideout in Paris. Newt can't help the giddiness that bubbles up in his stomach at the mention of children.

* * *

 

A couple of days later, Queenie and a woefully enchanted -- and apparently not Obliviated -- Jacob drop in unexpectedly his apartment, boldly exclaiming that the two of them are getting married soon. Newt remains skeptical and his suspicions are proven correct. When Jacob is cleansed of Queenie's spell, he is flustered, but chases after the fleeing blonde anyway.

When the Muggle baker returns, he is not the jovial man that he was when they had met in New York. Newt sympathizes with the couple because the American laws that prevent the intermixing between the wizarding community and the non-magical is so backwards and it’s not fair in the slightest to them. Love is such a delicate balance between compromise and elation.

The two men head off to Paris in search of the Goldstein sisters, but unknown to Jacob, Newt has an ulterior motive for accompanying him and he plans on keeping it that way. They pursue Tina’s tracks to a street cafe, where they patiently wait for the dark-skinned man she had met with to appear. A grey feather is enclosed underneath a glass bowl as it spins wildly, indicating that the unknown man is somewhere nearby. The man lures them back to an underground pass, damp and eerie. Jacob and Newt do find Tina and they also find themselves trapped with her behind bars. Not exactly the reunion any of them were hoping for.

“My apologies, Mr. Scamander! I shall return and release you when Credence is dead!” The Senegalese man shouts through the door with some degree of remorse. Tina begs, but it goes unheard. “You see, either he dies… or I do.”

All of a sudden, Kama clutches at his eye, drops to his knees, and convulses. The wizard blacks out and now the three of them are stuck inside a room without a key to unlock the door. Thankfully, Pickett makes a triumphant sound and the gate swings open. The reinstated Auror explains that Kama is the one lead she has discovered on Credence’s whereabouts. They hear a deafening roar on the streets above them when to go to examine Kama’s unconscious form. Newt looks vaguely amused.

“Well, that’ll be the Zouwu.” Tina and Newt retrieve their wands and Disapparate. The magizoologist entices the magnificent beast into his case with a fluffy toy on a stick. He realizes that they’ve drawn quite the crowd and the business card he’s long forgotten about is floating in the air in front of his face. Newt snatches it and the four of them, along with Kama, Disapparate from sight.

The group stumbles into the safe house, worn out and breathless. Newt hurries into his case where he needs to acclimate his new guest. He reappears not fifteen minutes later, a satisfied look gracing his face. The brunette witch is sitting, back straight as a ruler, reading through a book. She cautiously eyes their comatose companion, before glancing at Newt from the corner to her eye. The redhead swears she sticks her head up in indignation, but all she really pulls off is looking like a ruffled kitten. He flicks a humoured smile at her, at which she doesn't look amused. Tina looks like she has some choice words for him, except Jacob interrupts by complaining that there is no food in the house.

The American cannot hide the grumbling of her own stomach, her cheeks a bright red.

“Right, well, I suppose some food is in order.” The British wizard hums, his lips never losing their curl. “I take it that neither of you are particularly familiar with Paris, so I'll head out.”

* * *

 

Newt uses this chance to sneak out to visit Gellert's current residence, which happens to be a quaint townhouse that is shockingly close to Flamel's. He can sense the wards laid upon the house to prevent detection and unwanted guests, intricately woven, but not as complex as a Fidelius charm. The barriers recognize his magical signature and dampen slightly and the door opens automatically for him. As he walks through, there is immediately a wand pointed at him, threatening and unwavering. It is a young and beautiful female with strikingly clear blue eyes and dark brown hair. He holds up his arms in a calm manner, not the least bit fazed by her actions.

“Who are you and how did you get in?” She hisses in a heavy French accent. Newt debates on how to broach the subject or introduce himself, but she gets impatient, “Answer me now, or I won't hesitate to curse you into oblivion.”

“Now, now, Vinda. Please don't go about torturing my husband.” The lilt of an entertained voice travels through the corridor. Cerulean eyes whip towards the owner in disbelief. Her wand is sheathed instantly and she is bowing her gaze in apology.

“I am sorry, my Lord. I was unaware that you are married.”

Gellert waves his hand dismissively. The pale-haired man sweeps Newt into a tight embrace and presses a fond peck to the other man's cheek. Antonio, Grindelwald's pet Chupacabra, is mindlessly sitting on the man's shoulder; Newt strokes him and he preens at the attention.

“Meinen schatz, it is good to see you.”

“You, as well.” A light flush decorates his cheeks as he leans into the man. He takes a deep inhale of his mate's scent, an overwhelming feeling of home flooding through his senses.

Abernathy peeks out to see what the commotion is and his eyebrows raise at the sight of their unexpected visitor, “Oh, Mr. Scamander!”

“Hello again, Mr. Abernathy.” Newt greets cordially. Rosier schools her expression into one of neutrality, her high-class pureblood upbringing shining through. “And Miss..?”

“Vinda Rosier. A pleasure.” She says, taking over his lanky frame and overly freckled visage.

The man shifts under her cross inspection, but holds out a hand awkwardly, “I'm Newt Scamander.”

Rosier barely grasps his hand in a shake, almost as if offended that he is disrespecting her in some way. The dark-haired witch recognizes his family name. “Scamander? As in the war hero?”

“No, I'm afraid that would be my older brother actually. I'm just a lowly magizoologist.”

“An renowned author now, it seems.” Grindelwald muses, somewhat boastful. He is proud of how far his partner has come from that eccentric boy obsessed with all magical beasts.

“Please, stop it, Gellert…” Newt bemoans, embarrassment welling up as he takes a hand to cover his eyes.

The Dark Lord excuses the both of them from the room and if any of his acolytes hear sensual noises from a corner of the house, no one mentions it.

Strong arms are wrapped around him, bedsheets pooled around their hips, as they discuss Grindelwald's motivations for his revolution. It is a lengthy debate, despite their naked state, but that only adds to the intensity. Newt comes to appreciate his Alpha's perspective. He doesn't quite agree that the non-magical need to be subjugated, although he sees the appeal with their blatant disregard for fellow human lives and the rumblings of a new war on the horizon. He concedes because he doesn't ever think he can stand being apart from his mate and the thought of another massive war tears at him.

A few scant minutes later, they hear the front door opening and closing in quick succession and then, two sets of high-heeled feet shuffle into the house. It seems as if Vinda has returned with someone. Gellert redresses, makes himself presentable to the public eye, and heads downstairs. Newt, content to stay in bed for a little longer, follows him shortly.

* * *

 

The house's newest guest is none other than Queenie Goldstein. The witch looks highly uncomfortable in her seat, especially with the teapot being insistent on filling her cup. She keeps covering it with her palm, preventing it from doing anything.

“You’ve been real kind, but I really should be going… Tina, my sister, she's worried for me -- you know, banging on all the doors and stuff like that.”

“Oh? But you haven't even met your host yet.” Vinda counters. Queenie looks a little wistful at her.

“Oh, you're married?”

“Let's just say… deeply committed.”

“You see, I can't tell if you're making a joke or if you're just… French.” Queenie sheepishly admits. Vinda lets out a laugh and Gellert takes this as his cue to enter the room. The teacup clatters to the ground and shatters. Her wand is drawn and aimed at the man.

“You stay right there. I know you...” The blonde says, her voice quivering in fear. Just as she knows him, he knows her. Grindelwald advances slowly like one would a frightened animal -- something he’s picked up from watching Newt so often -- and perhaps that is what the woman is.

“Queenie, we don't want to hurt you. We only want to help you. You’re so very, very far from home. Far from everything you know and love.” The Dark Lord’s voice is charming and soothing as always. His cold face softens a bit because he understands the blonde witch’s moral dilemma. At the same time, he believes he can sway her to their side. To the woman’s credit, her stare is steady and her wand’s target does not falter. “I would never see you harmed. It is not your fault that your sister is an Auror and thus, you are under such close scrutiny because of her career choice. I wish you were working with me towards a world where we wizards are free to live in the open, without fear of retribution, and most importantly, to love freely.”

He knows he has at least convinced her to consider her options when she reluctantly allows him to lower her wand. Queenie’s nose twitches a little, finally calm enough to take in more of her surroundings, and she notices a faint smell she is well-acquainted with: Newt.

Her blue eyes stare into mismatched ones as she asks, troubled and worried for her friend’s wellbeing, “Why is Newt’s scent on you?”

Before the Alpha can get a word in, Newt shyly steps into the room, his gaze meeting hers evenly. He offers her a small smile, “Queenie.”

The blonde rushes over to him, ignoring their audience, and inspects him for any injuries, grasping his scarred hands in a form of comfort. She seems befuddled when she finds nothing, “You’re… alright?”

Gellert growls at the thought of harming his mate because no matter how the rest of the world paints him as a Dark wizard, he would never hurt Newt. Queenie flinches involuntarily at the guttural sound. The English magizoologist placates his husband with a look. The blonde peers into his mind and she understands. Her will wavers when she does because if she’s learned anything, it’s that Newt is one of the kindest people she’s ever met. If the other is capable of seeing reason in Grindelwald’s revolution, she thinks she can too.

* * *

 

Newt comes back with enough food to feed a small battalion a couple of hours after he left; Jacob and Tina are ecstatic at the sight and greet him warmly -- until Tina remembers why she has ceased contact with the wizard. She clears her throat and her face reverts back to one with little emotion. Newt wants to roll his eyes, but he knows it will just cause more tension. Once they are all satiated, Tina inquires if Newt has anything in his case to revive the man still dead to the living world; he notes that she has reverted to referring to him by his last name again. Both of them share the observation that Kama has entered an Unbreakable Vow at some point and when Newt points his wand at the other wizard’s eye to inspect it, the tentacle of a water dragon flicks out, startling everyone.

The American witch gasps, “What was that?”

“It seems to be a water dragon. The sewers must be home to these parasites, you see. Uh, Jacob?”

The stocky man makes a grunt of acknowledgment.

“In my case, in the pocket there, could you hand me a pair of tweezers?” The curly haired man extracts the creature from the man’s eye socket with the metal tool and hands it to Jacob, who looks utterly disgusted at the sight.

The removal does the trick and Kama begins mumbling, anxiously, only half-awake, “I must kill him…”

Tina jumps at the chance to question the man, but Newt halts her, an arm raised in warning. He advises her that it will take a period of time for the man to recover from the water dragon’s poison. The witch whirls around and proceeds to head out the door, muttering about how she needs to report her findings to the Ministry, not before a shaky goodbye to the man she has grown to care deeply about.

“Well, aren’t you gonna chase after her?” Jacob pointedly questions his red-haired friend.

“Why would I do that?”

“Because she likes you!”

“I assumed as much, we are friends--”

“No, she like likes you!” The Muggle’s frustration is evident from the expression on his face, but Newt just looks perplexed because he doesn’t think that he has ever given Tina a reason to think he is interested in her.

He holds up his left hand, showing the baker the golden band on his ring finger. “As you can see, I’m happily married.”

Chocolate brown eyes simply blink at him, before widening in realization, because honestly, none of them had even acknowledged the presence of a ring on Newt’s hand. Jacob dejectedly says, “You could at least explain that to her.”

Newt concedes that he owes Tina an explanation and hastens to follow the Auror down the streets of Paris.

“Tina. Please, just listen to me--”

She gives him a piercing look as she responds, “Mr. Scamander, I need to go talk to the Ministry and frankly, you’ve made it quite clear how you feel about Aurors--”

Newt does have it in him to seem chagrined at that because he agrees, “I may have been a little strong in the way I expressed myself in that letter--”

“What was the exact phrase? ‘A bunch of careerist hypocrites?’” She cuts him off mid-sentence. The magizoologist rambles on, giving her some semblance of an explanation with an odd analogy that no one else has ever used or ever will. Their bickering is interrupted by black banners falling out of the afternoon sky to shroud buildings in darkness and they watch, somewhat mesmerized at the sight.

“It’s Grindelwald. He’s calling his followers.” Tina states, dread staining her voice. “It’s too late, Grindelwald has come for Credence. He might already have him.”

Newt convinces her to join him in looking for the Lestrange ancestral records in the French Ministry and after downing a tiny dose of Polyjuice potion, his features morph into one that Tina is not familiar with. She asks him as much. The man adjacent to her, amused, says, “My brother, Theseus. He’s an Auror. And a hugger.”

* * *

 

Theseus has just finished a meeting with some French Ministry officials and a subdivision of Aurors under his command. His fiancée spots him and they meet halfway in the bustling lobby.

“What’s happening, Theseus?” Leta inquires, noting the crease between the man’s brows. He sighs.

“Grindelwald’s rallying. We think it’s going to happen tonight, but we’re not sure where.” Theseus gifts the dark-skinned witch a kiss on the lips, uncaring of their surroundings or improper conduct.

“Be careful. Promise me you’ll be careful.”

“Of course, I’m going to be careful. Listen, I want you to hear this from me. Everyone thinks that Credence boy might be your missing brother.”

Leta’s reply is heated, furious that she must keep repeating herself, and Britain’s Head Auror assuages her, knowing her pain too well. Travers calls Theseus over and pointedly demands that everyone in attendance of Grindelwald’s rally is to be arrested. The younger wizard refutes, saying that if they go in too hard, it will only prove Grindelwald right, but the older man doesn’t care and leaves in a swirl of irritation. Theseus walks to the railing where he can overlook the workers below, trying to clear his head of negative thoughts, when he catches sight of a face he sees in the mirror on a daily basis, accompanied by a tall dark-haired woman. Their eyes meet and he realizes that it’s his brother, Newt. He swiftly runs after his sibling, but the alarms are already blaring throughout the Ministry.

“NEWT, STOP!” Theseus’ efforts are in vain and he finds himself magically bound to a chair that appears out of nowhere. He grits his teeth as he hears the two laugh and sprint away.

* * *

 

Tina and Newt deceive their way into the ancestral records room by posing as Leta Lestrange and fiancé, something that Tina looks disgruntled at; the wizard really needs to come clean with her about his marital status. The air is charged and tense, but the elderly lady allows them access, even as suspicion shadows her gaze.

“Tina, about that fiancée business and well-- you’re feelings in general--” Newt begins.

Her tone is curt and bitter, “Sorry, yeah, I should have congratulated you--”

“No, that’s-- Tina, about Leta…” He trails off, but she interrupts him once more.

“Yes, I’ve just said, I am happy for you--”

“Tina! Please just stop for one second. I’m not-- or rather, my brother is the one marrying Leta in June. That magazine made a mistake and I’m supposed to be their best man.” The Auror’s brown eyes take on a tint of hope when he clarifies his relationship with the Lestrange witch, but he hastily continues, “I am actually already married, Tina.”

A stunned “What?” escapes from the brunette, not expecting that bomb to drop so suddenly. Her eyes drop to his left hand, where, indeed, a ring sits on the man’s finger.

“Well, you see-- my parents arranged a marriage for me -- to an Alpha --  when I was quite young.”

“Oh.”

They startle when a loud bang of the door resounds through the area and seek shelter on the column of a shelf. It’s Leta. She raises her wand and calls out, “Lestrange.”

The shelves start to migrate and the one Newt and Tina are standing moves towards the newcomer. They exchange nervous glances, holding their breath in wait. Leta reaches for her family’s record, but it is empty, and instead there is a note that she reads aloud, “‘Records moved to Lestrange family tomb at Père Lachaise.’”

Newt discovers his faithful Bowtruckle companion has disappeared from his breast pocket and is chirruping in front of Leta, surreptitiously. The lady recognizes Pickett and spells the shelf to rotate around; she is greeted by the sight of her former Hogwarts friend and another woman she doesn’t know.

“Hello, Newt.”

“Hello, Leta.”

“Hi.” Tina mumbles out, awkwardly; she can feel the strain of their relationship in the air around the three. They are confronted by the record keeper and her Matagots, which they only just escape with the help of Newt’s newly freed Zouwu. The beast lands in the midst of the Père Lachaise cemetery and leaves his case on the gravelly path for Leta and Tina to climb out. The Zouwu cuddles him with great affection, before Tina coaxes the creature back inside the suitcase with the toy that fascinates it.

There is a loud dispute between Credence, Nagini, Leta, and Kama -- with Jacob in the background, surprisingly -- when Tina and Newt appear in the Lestrange mausoleum. Credence’s gaze drifts over to Newt’s face, recognition in those ebony eyes. He presses on for the answers he so desperately seeks. Kama tells them of his family’s tragic history, but Leta vehemently denies everything because she has already killed her brother by switching the baby with another that night in the middle of the sea. The image of the drowning baby the dark-skinned witch conjures haunts her every waking moment.

Newt consoles her, “You didn’t mean to do it, Leta. It wasn’t your fault.”

Her brown eyes, heavy with melancholy and regret, turn away from her family tree as she cries, “Oh, Newt. You never met a monster you couldn’t love.”

An opening in the wall of the mausoleum creaks open and they can hear the rumbling of a crowd beneath the stone floor. Before anyone regains their senses, Jacob is calling out Queenie’s name and racing for the stairs. The rest clamber after him.

* * *

 

The steps of the amphitheater are brimming with thousands of witches and wizards and the atmosphere is saturated with rampant emotions and tension. The lone Muggle pinpoints Queenie’s blonde hair in the sea of magical people and he pushes his way through to get to her. Queenie is delighted to see him; she is surrounded by intimidating and important looking supporters.

“Jacob! Honey, you’re here! Hello.” She brightens at seeing him and flings her arms around his neck. An apology crosses the forefront of his mind that she catches, “Oh, honey, I’m so sorry. I never should’ve have left you. I love you so much.”

“And you know I love you too, right?” Jacob repeats, lovingly.

She makes a sound of acknowledgement, but when he tries to persuade her to leave this place, she refuses, “Wait, can we just stay for a bit? I thought maybe we could hear him first. You know, just listen, that’s all.”

The man appears puzzled at her request, he can’t help but be nervous in such an unsettling environment.

* * *

 

Newt and Tina are on the outskirts of the audience, trying to spot the people they had entered with, with little luck. The woman frowns as the bigger picture starts to form.

“It’s a trap. Queenie, the family tree, it’s all been bait.” She whispers to the wizard. “We have to find a way out of here, right now.”

Newt nods and tells her to find the others.  One of Grindelwald’s inner circle watches his movements through the congregation as the lights dim and almost everyone begins to cheer. In his peripheral, he sees Tina weaving through people to get closer to  Credence, but is halted by a couple of acolytes. Begrudgingly, she slips in between people.

“My brothers, my sisters, my friends: the great gift of your applause is not for me. No, it is for yourselves.” The man’s voice is as hypnotic as everyone claims. He enters the circular platform at the bottom of the amphitheater. “You came today because of a craving and a knowledge that the old ways serve us no longer. You come today because you crave something new, something different.”

A pause.

“It is said that I hate Les Non-Magiques, the Muggles, the No-Maj, the Can’t-Spells, but this is false. I do not hate them.” A pregnant silence falls over the audience, many unsure of what the Dark Lord is implying.

“I do not fight out of hatred. The Muggles are not lesser, but of different value. Not disposable, but of a different disposition. Magic blooms only in rare souls. It is gifted to those who live for a higher purpose. We could make a wonderful world for all of humanity. We who live for freedom, for truth--” Grindelwald’s dissimilarly coloured eyes meet Queenie’s in the front row, before panning over to Newt. “-- and for love.”

Her face says it all. She is enamoured by his words.

* * *

 

A large gaggle of Aurors emerge from the shadows of the mausoleum, Theseus leading them at the front. He reminds them, “It isn’t illegal to listen to him! Use minimum force on the crowd. We must not reinforce what he claims about us!”

Even as he declares this, some members of the group do not agree with him, a few are hungry for vengeance.

* * *

 

Grindelwald shares his foresight of the upcoming war, ghastly and hideous in nature, with the skull hookah Rosier hands to him. Murmurs break out amongst the people, horrified at the sight they had just seen, and as the vision ends, their attention returns to the light-haired man.

“That is what we are fighting for! That is the enemy: their arrogance, their power lust, their barbarity. How long until they turn their cruel weapons on us?” He observes the dispersing party of Aurors and he announces their presence, “Do nothing when I speak of this. You must remain calm and contain your emotions… There are Aurors here among us.”

Panic spreads over the Aurors and they can feel hostility rising, but are forced to reveal themselves as Grindelwald calls to them.

“Do nothing. No force.” Theseus warns again, but a high-strung Junior Auror has made eye contact with an enraged witch. Both show signs of barely restrained anger as they grip their wands tightly.

“They have killed many of my followers, it is true. They caught me and tortured me in New York. It was only thanks to a couple of my most loyal that I was able to escape intact.” A sly smile casts darkness over his face as he sharply stares at Newt’s jade eyes. The moments to follow will be utmost satisfying because he recognizes the similarities in Theseus’ features when he sees the other. “They had struck down their fellow witches and wizards for the simple crime of seeking truth, for wanting freedom…”

He deliberately toils with the feelings of the young witch and wizard near him; he knows he must make one small sacrifice for the revolution to spark.

“Your anger -- your desire for revenge -- is natural.” The red-haired girl raises her wand, but the Auror facing off with her is quicker and she falls to the ground, dead. Screams of outrage echo through the auditorium and Theseus’ face has gained an unearthly pallor. Grindelwald commands them to Disapparate and spread the word of his cause, of how it is not his side that has started the bloodshed. The vast majority disappear in a crack.

Theseus advances forward, his fellow Aurors following him. His eyes do not move from Grindelwald’s form. “Let’s take him.”

The Dark wizard simply turns around and heads to the centre, where he circles around with his wand and summons blue flames, _“Protego diabolica.”_

The exits clang shut with sinister sound. His acolytes walk through the magical fire unharmed, minus Krall who burns up with a shriek.

“Aurors, join me in this circle. Pledge to me your eternal allegiance, or die. Only here shall you know freedom, only here shall you know yourself.” Grindelwald shoots a line of flames directly towards the group and it hungrily hunts the fleeing Aurors. He grins viciously, “Play by the rules! No cheating, children.”

Nagini and Credence are on the other side opposite to Theseus and the female attempts to drag him away from the charismatic wizard. The boy is wholly conflicted, but when he catches sight of Newt -- one of the only people to ever show him true kindness -- staring at him, before flicking his eyes towards the man responsible for the azure flames, he knows he must go. The Maledictus is crestfallen, but she is forced backward by a column of fire coming her way and she watches as her friend crosses the threshold as well. Grindelwald holds the young man close to him and whispers something to him.

* * *

 

Jacob pleads, his eyebrows raised and concerned, “Queenie, you gotta wake up.”

“Oh, Jacob, don’t you see? He’s the answer. He wants what we want.” Her mind is already made up. It has been made up for a while.

“No, no, no, no, no.” The non-magical male repeats, disbelief haunting his round face. She climbs down a couple of steps, still staring up to her beloved.

“Walk with me.”

“Honey, no!” Jacob is openly torn.

Queenie manages to tear her blue eyes away from the only man she has ever loved and meets Newt's forlorn gaze, so much like her own, but they both understand that whatever they do is for the Greater Good. There is no turning back now. The blonde witch tries one last time, she begs Jacob, her heart breaking with every step she takes away from him, _“Walk with me!”_

“You’re crazy.” Unable to stop himself, he mutters just loud enough for Queenie to hear. That is the final straw and she runs through the flames, screaming. “NO! QUEENIE, DON’T DO IT!”

But she has already Disapparated.

* * *

 

Tina gawks at her little sister who has just dashed through the flames and joined Grindelwald on his insane journey. She yells, infuriated that the man she has been fighting against has somehow wooed Queenie to his side, and sends a curse at him. A wall of flames blocks her attack.

The spell grows increasingly volatile and the wizard with mismatched eyes swirls around as if conducting an orchestra with the Elder Wand. The fire assaults the Aurors who are trying to flee via Disapparition, but several of them just navigate through the flames without injury. Theseus is a standing a couple of steps above Newt and he drifts closer when the Dark Lord’s attention turns to them. A burst of flames are sent towards the older brother, but he deflects it with great difficulty.

“Will we die, just a little?” Grindelwald repeats the question he asked a year ago in New York again, directing it at his husband. They use it as a sort of code to verify that their letters haven't been compromised by someone.

Tina vaguely recalls him asking that question down in the subway tunnels as he was carted off by MACUSA Aurors. Confusion had bled through her consciousness then and it makes a vicious return in this moment. She doesn’t expect Newt’s mouth to open and answer him though. Theseus’ eyebrows raise and he must be thinking that the man with heterochromia is insane because the question makes absolutely no sense. Newt’s eyes show how distressed he is when he thinks of his friends and family, when he thinks of how he is betraying them, but he replies nonetheless because Grindelwald has done so much for him.

His voice has astounding clarity, despite the roaring of the flames, as he declares, “If only for those whom we love.”

And he descends the last few steps, through the blue flames dividing his mate and him.

The light of the fire reflects ominously off the simple gold band encased around his left ring finger. He can hear his older brother screaming his name desperately, voice growing hoarser each time. But he can't turn back -- he won't. No matter how much he loves Theseus, he loves Gellert more. Gellert, who understands his struggles to nurture and free magical beasts, who faced expulsion as he did for something he was not at fault for, who saved him from a life of misery as an obedient Omega at the mercy of a less-than-kind Alpha. He knows that Credence has aligned himself with Grindelwald, seeking answers to his identity crisis, and he intends to fulfill his promise he made to the boy, to right the wrongs done to him. His Alpha smiles, brimming with affection, and leans down to capture his lips in a kiss. Their hands intertwine and Gellert’s hands are as warm as ever.

Theseus’ cries are joined by Jacob, Leta, and Tina, becoming a cacophony of noise, deafening in volume and incoherent. His shimmering green eyes meet all of theirs levelly for once, soft and caring as Newt is wont to, he mouths out the words, “I'm sorry.”

Leta, hatred bubbling and boiling over, fires a _Diffindo_ at the skull hookah lying innocently in Rosier’s arms behind Grindelwald, who makes a motion to slaughter the other pureblood for attacking one of his own. Newt grips his wand arm, a pleading look in those gorgeous eyes, wordlessly telling him not to kill the woman he had once considered a close friend. Newt risks one last look at his older brother and instantly regrets it because the other’s face is absolutely devastated. There is nothing he can do now though; he has chosen his side. The couple Apparate and shortly after, the tomb is encompassed in vicious azure flames, exploding with fury and overwhelming brightness.

**Author's Note:**

> I recreated the letter from Grindelwald because I am obsessed.  
> https://tinyurl.com/ycugcm23


End file.
